


He Already Knew

by Melibu



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibu/pseuds/Melibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Archiving work from Deviant Art</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Already Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving work from Deviant Art

**Outside POV**

Touring was always tiring for the guys, more so now they were nearing the end of the European portion. They all knew it was a long way back home. Out of all of them, Brian was feeling the burn more than anyone else; his back had been giving him trouble for weeks, meaning that he couldn’t be as active on stage as he wanted to be and that left him in a foul mood.

As they reached Manchester, Brian checked over the schedule for the remainder of the tour. He was pleased to note that they had a three day break before they actually had to play the next show; it meant that he could finally work out what exactly was wrong with his back, or just catch up on some well needed rest that was hard to get on a tour bus.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Brian had checked in and got to his room before the others had barely got off the bus. He wanted to be wrapped up in the comfortable soft sheets of the hotel more than anything else. By the time Zack reached the room Brian was already half asleep and completely hidden by the sheer amount of covers he had around him.

“You awake Bri?” Zack asked, poking a mound of the duvet hoping that Brian would be able to feel it.

A small muffled whine came from somewhere under the covers, Brian’s way of telling Zack to leave him the fuck alone. Zack had encountered this whine many a time and knew exactly how to deal with it.

“As much as you want me to I’m not going to piss off, now get up I have something for you.”  
The mound shuffled slightly, a tuft of hair poked out from the side of the bed.

“You do?” Brian mumbled cautiously, not wanting to come out unless it was something good.

“Yeah it will make you feel better I promise.” He tugged playfully at what was visible of his hair, enticing Brian to leave the nest he had made for himself.

“This better be good, Vengeance.” Brian huffed, stretching and rolling out of the covers.

“It will be, now strip.” Zack ordered pulling a strange looking bottle out of a small plastic bag.

“Zacky you’re my friend and everything but whatever you’ve got in mind, no.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest, in protest of what he thought was going to happen.

“So you don’t want a massage then?” Zack questioned holding the bottle of massage oil in front of Brian’s face.

“Oh.” It was all Brian could say, he felt a bit embarrassed that his mind had gone to that place so quickly.

“You’ve been complaining about your back for ages and I thought it would help. So like I said, strip.”

“Do I have to strip completely? It’s cold.” Brian whined pulling off his top and shivering.

“No idiot. I’m just doing your back, if you want more you’re going to have to ask really nicely.” Zack smirked, dodging the pillow that was flying in his direction.

Brian pushed the covers to one side of the bed and lay down on his front. Zack climbed on to his back and straddled his waist. He leaned over to grab the bottle making sure to take in the smell of jasmine before dripping it along Brian’s spine.

“Ah quit it!” Brian squealed as the cold liquid hit his back.

“Stop being such a baby!”

Zack pushed his hands from the base of Brian’s back all the way up to his shoulder blades, making sure to collect all of the oil as he did. He instantly began working around Brian’s shoulders pushing firmly trying to get out all the knots that had obviously been building up over the past weeks.

“Jesus Brian, you’re so tense.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Is that alright?” Zack dragged his hands down Brian’s side, squeezing at the flesh as he did. A low groan came from the man beneath him, assuring Zack that he was doing it right.

Zack carefully worked his way around Brian’s back and arms, not leaving a single place untouched. Even though he felt that Brian had completely loosened up, he continued to massage his fellow guitarist. It had been a while since they had spent much time together. Because of his back Brian had been in a bad mood almost constantly. It didn’t matter to Zack that Brian had most likely fallen asleep, he was glad to be relieving him from whatever had been giving him the pain.

After about ten minutes Zack’s arms grew too tired to carry on, he slid off of Brian and lay on the bed next to him wiping the remaining oil off on his jeans.

“Aw, I was enjoying that.” Brian turned to face Zack with a look on his face that was a cross between stoned and really fucking stoned.

“You were awake that whole time?”

“Yeah man, that was amazing. You have magic hands you know that.”

“I have been told.” Zack started getting up to move to his own bed when he felt Brian pulling him back down.

“Stay, I want a hug.”

“One massage and you’re getting all mushy on me.” Zack laughed resting his head on Brian’s chest.

“I missed you.” Brian ran his hand through Zack’s soft black hair, massaging his head with his fingertips.

“Missed me? You’re the one who’s become really distant.”

“I know I just had some stuff I had to deal with.”

“Like what?”

“I can’t tell you.”  
“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” Zack got up to face Brian. “I just gave you a fucking awesome massage to calm you down, the least you can do is tell me what has been bothering you.”

“You know touring has been taking its toll; I’m tired, I miss home and my head’s all messed up about someone.”

“Michelle?”

“No.”

“Who is it then?”

“I really don’t think I can tell you.” Brian’s head hung low. He wanted to tell Zack but he was far too scared that he would get a bad reaction.

Zack lifted Brian’s face so that they were looking into each other eyes. It was then he knew that this was something so much more than stress. Brian’s eyes were full of worry, fear even. Zack cupped his face stroking his cheek gently, he didn’t know if what he was about to do would make Brian feel better or worse but something in the back of his mind was telling that he should do it.

Zack moved forward, kissing Brian for a few seconds and then pulling away.

“You don’t have to tell me a thing.” Zack snuggled back into Brian’s chest without another word, quickly falling asleep.

Brian held Zack tightly in his arms as he began to drift off to sleep. He had realised that he didn’t need to tell Zack how he felt, he already knew.


End file.
